Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/VI. Napój
Dobra, jednak nie nadaję się do opieki całodobowej. Gdzieś w okolicy północy zasnęłam, niestety nie na krześle, tylko na podłodze, co komicznie wyglądało. Newt później cały czas ze mnie się śmiał, że nie umiem normalnie zasnąć. A Minho nadal smacznie chrapał. Musiałam być naprawdę zmęczona, skoro byłam w stanie usnąć w jednym pomieszczeniu z kimś, kto ma tak donośne chrapanie... - A nasz książe słodko śpi.- skomentował Newt. - Zastanawiam się, czy go nie obudzić.- pomyślałam na głos. - A dlaczego? To nieliczne momenty, kiedy jest uroczy i nie gada. - Jest mu zdecydowanie za wygodnie.- przeciągnęłam się. Noc na podłodze dawała mi się we wznaki, wszystko mnie bolało. - Czyli jednak mamy do czynienia z sadystką. - Ha,ha, bardzo śmieszne.- mruknęłam pod nosem. - Dobra, budź sztamaka. Szlag mnie trafia, jak on ma lepiej ode mnie. - A podobno to ja jestem wredna.- przewróciłam oczami i zaczęłam cucić Minho. - Ej, smrodasie, wstawaj. - Kobieto, w ten sposób go nie obudzisz. Jak już tyle przespał, to potrzebuje porządnego kopa w cztery litery.- Newt mnie skrytykował. - Szklanka zimnej wody wystarczy? - Powinna. -To już jesteśmy w domu.- nalałam wody do szklanki i wylałam ją na śpiocha. - Co jest, purwa?!- Minho zerwał się z łóżka. - Obudził się, nareszcie. Stary, chrapiesz jak świnia. Cudem zasnąłem w nocy.- Newt usiadł obok Minho. -Co ja robię w Lecznicy? - Zemdlałeś. Musiałam ciebie, purwa, własnymi rękoma zanosić.- narzekałam.- Weź schudnij.- klepnęłam go w brzuch. - Weź dorób sobie mięśnie.- Minho klepnął mnie w plecy, a ja pokazałam mu język. - Dobra, to wracamy do roboty, lenie śmierdzące. Minho, robisz dzisiaj zwiad czy odpuszczasz?- zapytał Newt. - Zrobię zwiad, nie chcę marnować czasu.- przeciągnął się, stękając. - Nie, nie robisz.- zaprzeczyłam. Czy on oszalał? Przecież wczoraj zemdlał. Powinien sobie odpuścić chociaż na dwa dni, przecież jest osłabiony! Nie powinien zgrywać twardziela. Dwaj nastolatkowie spojrzeli na mnie ze zdziwieniem. - Ale dlaczego? Przecież wypocząłem...- zmarszczył brwi. - Nie możesz się przemęczać przez najbliższy tydzień. Ostatnie, czego pragnę, to żebyś umarł w Labiryncie od głupiego zemdlenia! - Ava, nie jestem... - Dobra, dobra, wylaksujcie, sztamaki. Obgadam to z Alby'm, ogay?- Newt nas uspokoił. - Ogay, niech będzie.- wzruszyłam ramionami. - Dobra, zostanę dziś w Strefie. I tak jest za późno, żeby wyruszyć. Minho, z tej racji iż nie miał nic do roboty, a ja tak, to w akcie solidarności postanowił zostać ze mną w Lecznicy. To było miłe, nie powiem, ale chyba się na mnie mścił za to, że rano oblałam go wodą, bo komentował wszystko więcej niż zwykle. - Wiesz, dzięki tobie pacjenci chcą szybciej wrócić do zdrowia.- mruknęłam pod nosem. - Czyli widocznie jestem lepszym lekarzem niż ty.- uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Przy tobie to ja się modlę, żebym nigdy nie potrzebowała opieki medycznej. - Ta, a kto mi robił usta-usta?- założył ręce na krzyż. - Nikt?- uniosłam brwi. - Will coś tam wspominał, że to ty jesteś zbrodniarzem..- przeciągnął. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Zaczęłam się tarzać po podłodze, ciągle się śmiejąc. On mu serio uwierzył? Głupota facetów nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. W końcu wstałam, ale nadal chichotałam pod nosem. - Ty mu uwierzyłeś? - Oj no, zemdlałem, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że akurat twoja wersja wydarzeń jest prawdziwa?- jęknął. Pokręciłam głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Głupku... Nie okłamałabym cię w takiej sprawie.- szturchnęłam go. - Wyszedłem na idiotę. - Zawsze na niego wychodzisz. - Wiesz co, leczysz świetnie, co do całowania to zamierzam się dowiedzieć, ale w pocieszaniu to ty jednak jesteś kupą klumpu. - Ty lepszy nie jesteś.- żachnęłam się. Usłyszałam skrzypienie drzwi, chwilę potem do pomieszczenia wszedł Newt. - Siema, gołąbeczki, mam rozkazy od Alby'ego. - Dawaj. - A więc, Minho może wybiegać do Labiryntu, ale pod warunkiem, że Ava będzie mu towarzyszyć, żeby w razie czego mogłaby ci pomóc. - Co?! Nie wpuszczę jej do Labiryntu, tam jest zbyt niebezpiecznie!- Azjata się sprzeciwił. A ja zamierzałam się go spytać co do kwestii Zwiadowców... - Też mu to mówiłem, ale wiesz, jakby to ująć, niespecjalnie go to obchodzi. - Nie jestem aż taką ciamajdą.- zauważyłam. - To nie chodzi o ciebie, tylko o twoje bezpieczeństwo.. - Ej, nie będę tam sama. - I nie na wieczność. - Purwa, Newt, zapomniałeś już, jak tam jest? - Nie, nigdy tego zapomnę. I dlatego puszczenie cię tam w takim stanie jest idiotyzmem. Zresztą, decyzja nie ma odwołania. - Rozumiem, purwa, rozumiem, ale nie dało się tego inaczej zorganizować?- Minho jęknął, przecierając twarz dłońmi. - Ja pikolę, kilka dni i wypadam z gry. Tyle chyba wytrzymasz?- spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nie miałam do niego pretensji, że nie chciał mnie w Labiryncie. W pewnym sensie to była oznaka troski. Po prostu musiał zobaczyć, że nie jestem taką ciotą, na jaką wyglądam i wtedy mi zaufa. - Wolałbym, żeby się obyło bez ryzykowania życiem innych ludzi.- westchnął. - Muszę to przetrawić. Przed kolacją delikatnie omówiłam kwestię plotek z Willem, a dopiero potem dołączyłam się do mojego stolika. Newt trzymał złocistą substancję w szklance i bacznie się jej przyglądał. Minho również wydawał się zaabsorwowany tym widokiem. - Co wy odwalacie?- zapytałam bez ogródek. - Zastanawiamy się, co to jest, do cholery.- wyjaśnił blondyn. - Stary, samym lampieniem się na pewno tego nie odkryjesz.- Minho narzekał. - Niuchaliście? - Aha. Niewiele to dało. -Spróbuj po prostu, na truciznę to to nie wygląda. - Purwa, niech ci będzie, ale jak język mi wypłynie, to będziesz miał problem.- Newt odważył się łyknąć złocistego napoju. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas, ale chwilę po tym popił jeszcze jeden łyk. - Język cały?- zapytałam. - Ta. Nie jest tragiczne... To coś.- stwierdził. - Nareszcie, już miałem dosyć rozkmin nad tym pikoleństwem. -Minho westchnął. Usłyszałam drzikie krzyki i śpiewy. A raczej próby śpiewu. Odwróciłam się. Ekipa Willa i Gally'ego chwiejnie szła przez Strefę, większość z nich trzymała w ręku owy napój, którego przed chwilą spróbował Newt. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Przebywałam tu dosyć krótko, ale oni jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zachowywali. Wcześniej byli chamami, nie powiem, ale mieli kontrolę nad swoim chodem i nie śpiewali piosenek, których tekst nie był zbyt ambitny. - Macie ten napój pierwszy raz?- zapytałam. - Tak, dzisiaj przyszła dostawa. Tamci od razu porwali kilka skrzynek.- syknął Newt. Czyli wszystko jasne. Chwyciłam jego szklankę. - Jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł? Tamte smrodasy wcześniej nie odwalały aż takiej siary, a po tym napoju...- przeciągnęłam. - I tak kończę. A z resztą nie śpiewam chamskich piosenek o zdolnościach Marioli, więc nie ma się co obawiać. - Tamci pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, co odwalają. Purwa, nie tknę tego świństwa.- Minho zaklął pod nosem. - A co? Boisz się, co będziesz wyśpiewywał?- prychnęłam. - No, jeszcze by walnął nam jakąś operę.- Newt zachichotał pod nosem. - Na pewno ładniej, niż ty pod prysznicem, smrodasie. Jęczysz jak zarzynane świnie u Winstona. - Z twoim chrapaniem to ja nie wierzę, żebyś się nadawał na kogoś innego, niż na emerytowanego rapera. - Dobra, zluzujcie poślady, nikt w tym towarzystwie nie umie śpiewać.- uspokoiłam ich. - Ej, serio, jak ty śpiewasz?- zaciekawił się Minho. - Gorzej od was, sztamaki. - Nigdy nie słyszeliśmy jak śpiewasz. Zresztą, Minho osiągnął ostateczny poziom beznadziei, nie możesz go przebić.- stwierdził Newt. - Żartujecie? Prędzej was ucałuję, niż zaśpiewam cokolwiek.- roześmiałam się. Miałam swoje zasady, a jedną z nich było to, że NIGDY nie śpiewam. - Jaasne...- powiedzieli razem. - Ej, nie gadajcie tak, mówicie jak jakaś sekta! - W sumie, tak jakby jesteśmy tą całą sektą.- stwierdził Minho. - Taa, a ten stolik to miejsce zebrania sekty.- zironizował Newt. - W każdym razie, chcecie tego czy nie, tak teraz będę nas nazywał.- uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania